Nothing's Really Changed
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: She hesitated momentarily before blurting out, “I thought maybe that what you said at Thanksgiving wasn't actually a lie to cover me.” She watched as he fell silent, the smile disappearing from his face.


"_This is, without question, the best Christmas...ever."_

"_Ever in the history of Christmas"_

Serena sighed as she was once again reminded that it was indeed Christmas Eve. She watched as Aaron made his way across the crowded room and walked up to her.

"Merry Christmas Serena." He said, kissing her on the cheek, his stubbly cheek grazing her own. She forced a smile on her face and hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas." She echoed, emerald eyes darting around the room for any sign of _him. _When she found none, she turned her attention back to Aaron who had asked her a question during her search. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Would you like to dance?" He repeated, holding out a hand for her to take. "Your mom did a great job decorating and getting photographers, I'm sure that she wouldn't want you to miss out."

Barely hearing any of the words he said, she nodded and took his hand as they stepped onto the dance floor. "You won't believe who I met on the way in here -"

He continued to speak while she pretended to listen. Lately, as the days ticked down the Christmas, Serena began missing Dan more and more. Every time Aaron ever took her out, kissed her, all she could see was Dan. She missed him more than she would ever admit to himself. She missed how he gave himself to her, how she was the only one he would 'hang out' with. Sure, Aaron had changed that, but nothing could take away how she felt when she had found out that she wasn't the only one Aaron was seeing.

"Hey, can I cut in?"

The familiar voice roused her from her daze. She turned her head to see none other than Dan Humphrey, standing there in all of his adorkableness. He had his hands behind him, and was smiling bashfully at her.

"Listen man, I don't think you should." Aaron's said, his jaw locked. Obviously he hadn't gotten over Dan lying to his face about his feelings towards Serena.

"Aaron, its fine." She said, letting go of him and taking a step towards Dan. She saw a flash of hurt and betrayal in Aaron's eyes, but she didn't care. "We're just friends, dancing. There's nothing wrong with that. I'll catch up with you later." She added when he just stood there, glaring.

"Okay. Come find me later, alright?" He leaned into kiss her, but Serena quickly turned her head so that he caught her cheek. She watched his shoulders sag as he walked away.

Letting a smile adorn his face, she turned to face Dan. "Hey." She locked her arms around his neck, encouraging him to set his hands firmly on her hips.

"Hey." He echoed. They swayed quietly to the music for a bit, eyes fixed on each other.

"So I-"

"How-"

They spoke simultaneously, each stopping once they heard the other. "Go ahead," He smiled, all the feelings that he still felt for her coming out in waves as she started to speak.

"I just – Merry Christmas."

"Its not Christmas yet." He pointed out, his smile growing. "Its still Christmas Eve."

"Yeah. I know." She bit her lip, unaware of the the look he was giving her right now. "What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to ask how you've been. I haven't exactly talked to you lately. Not without good reason of course."

"I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." Serena said, a smile playing at her lips. "That maybe -" She trailed off, turning a bright red.

"Maybe what?" Dan asked, smiling at her. "Come on you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

She hesitated momentarily before blurting out, "I thought maybe that what you said at Thanksgiving wasn't actually a lie to cover me." She watched as he fell silent, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have -"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "You were right." He said finally. He looked up to catch her smile. "But there's nothing we can do, okay?"

"Dan.."

Just then, the song ended abruptly and Dan let go of Serena. "Go find Aaron. I'll see you around." He turned on his heel and left, leaving Serena standing there as other couple kept dancing around her.

Aaron suddenly appeared, hand on her elbow. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Serena knew that in that instant, she had a decision to make. From that day forth, she was absolutely sure that the decision she had made was in fact the correct one.

"Aaron, I'm sorry." She shook him off and looked at him through sad eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Serena, what are you talking about?" For a second, she felt bad for suddenly breaking up with him, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing, in this world she wanted more than Dan Humphrey.

"Aaron, you're a nice guy and this past month has been amazing, but.."

"Serena, you are not doing this. I gave up so much for you." He said desperately, trying to guilt trip her, but not succeeding.

She shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere. "I'm sorry, I really am." Unable to say anymore, she left him standing there, just as Dan had a few minutes ago.

She fled in the same direction Dan had, hoping to find him and she did. He was standing by himself, holding a glass of champagne that looked like it hadn't even been touched.

"You know, its not very fun to drink alone." She said, picking up a flute for herself from a nearby waiter.

"Serena, I told you. I will not stand in the way of what you want. I know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you, alright? I won't do that to Aaron."

Serena took a step forward, eyes locked on him. "Dan, I don't want Aaron. I never have. What he and I had was nothing more than lust. I was finally starting to get over you," She paused, tears appearing in her eyes. "So when Aaron came into my life, I just...I don't know."

Dan remained silent for a moment longer before taking a sip from his flute. "You know," He began, voice strained. "today's Christmas Eve." His voice cracked as he continued. "It's being an entire year Serena. So much has changed."

"My feelings for you haven't changed though. Isn't that what counts?" She whispered, standing closer to him than she had in ages. "My feelings will never change, Dan. That night..it changed everything for me."

He still wasn't looking at her as he took another sip and spoke again. "I miss you sometimes. More than sometimes actually. I also," He paused and his face broke into a sheepish grin. "have this urge to kick Aaron's ass. All the time."

She fiddled with her champagne, bringing the flute to her lips and swallowing a few gulps to sooth her nerves. "I miss you too. All the time, even when I'm with Aaron."

He scowled, his chocolate brown eyes turning on her. "Please don't tell me 'with' means 'sex'."

"It doesn't. I..I haven't _been _with anyone. Half the time, I wasn't over you. The other half, I couldn't get you out of my head. You were everywhere. At least, in my mind."

"You mean more to me than anything. I really hope you know that. I am done playing games, I am done skirting around and not talking. I need you and we are going to make this work, alright? Will you promise me that no matter how hard we try, that you will never give up?" His voice cracked again as he set his champagne aside and took her hand.

"I will if you will." She whispered, her nose brushing against his. "I want you, Dan. I want _us._"

"I will." He whispered, leaning in closer. "I love you." With that, the clock struck twelve and yells of 'Merry Christmas' surrounded them. Dan stroked her cheek softly, and pulled her closer with his free hand. "Merry Christmas." He whispered, before softly bringing his lips to hers.

**Review!**


End file.
